Jusqu'à la toute fin
by Isadora.Art
Summary: UA. / Bulma Brief était désormais morte aux yeux du la rébellion. Sans le soutien de la jeune femme, la guerre était perdue d'avance. Et Goku comptait bien la sauver des griffes du loup. Elle seule savait comment renverser l'envahisseur.
1. Les griffes du loup

**Jusqu'à la toute fin.**

 **...**

* * *

 _Dragon Ball ne m'appartient, et ses personnages non plus. Je ne fais qu'écrire une futile histoire sur quelqu'un des protagonistes de cet univers._

* * *

...

Au loin, l'orage grondait et le firmament masqué s'illuminait. Le fracas léger des gouttes de pluie sur l'asphalte endormi formait une amusante mélodie, un _plic plac ploc_ gracieux et des plus doucereux. Tapie dans l'obscurité, parée d'un manteau sombre et de toute sa concentration, une jeune femme se glissait lentement dans les passages étroits du palais saiyan.

Au détour du couloir, Bulma Brief attendit patiemment que les deux gardes s'éloignent, retenant son souffle, pour s'engager à son tour à leur suite. Puis, elle bifurqua habilement à droite, s'enfila dans un conduit d'aération juste assez grand pour elle, et rampa quelques longues minutes, se remémorant le parcours qu'on lui avait montré quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle s'arrêta devant une grille donnant sur la salle de conseil royal, fière d'être arrivée en un seul morceau. Elle jeta un regard discret, comptant les personnes présentes. Le roi était là en train de se régaler, au côté de son bras droit. Deux soldats se tenaient debout, sans oser réellement s'avancer vers le souverain. La tension était palpable, et Bulma tendit l'oreille.

\- La zone 13 a totalement était asservie. Aucun résistant, les plus faibles sont morts sur le champ ..., disaient le premier soldat, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

L'espionne serra les poings, retenant son souffle, le cœur battant. Plus les jours passaient, et plus l'armée saiyan, avec à sa tête le terrible roi Végéta, progressait et asservissait la Terre.

\- Les survivants ont été envoyé dans la zone 7. Depuis l'émeute, il y a quelques jours, l'effectif s'est beaucoup réduit …, éluda-t-il.

\- Ce fut un bain de sang, ricana l'autre. Une hécatombe.

Le roi se permit un sourire amusé, sans interrompre son repas, avant que son air redevienne aussi sombre que son regard. Il jeta son assiette vite sur le côté, croisant ses mains sous son menton.

\- Avez-vous retrouvé la trace des rebelles ?

Les deux soldats perdirent leurs sourires amusés, et leurs mines se rembrunirent. Puis, l'air changea, se chargea d'électricité et d'agressivité. Le premier prit la parole, reculant imperceptiblement.

\- N-… Non ! Mais nous n'allons pas tarder à les … les trouver … Nos … Nos meilleurs soldats sont sur le co-…

Le roi Végéta frappa la table devant lui, la brisant et renversant tous les mets amassés sur le sol. Il se leva, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et jugeant les soldats tremblants de peur devant lui.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plus ! Plus vite la résistance sera annihilée, plus vite cette satanée planète sera annexée.

Il réfléchit un instant, fermant les yeux. Soupir.

\- Ils ont toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous. Ils savent quand nous allons attaquer, les endroits où nous allons frapper, et les décisions que nous prenons.

Lentement, il leva la tête, laissant dériver son regard amer autour de lui.

\- Nous avons un traitre parmi nous. Si nous démasquons ce traitre, et lui empêchant de colporter ses informations, nous avons une chance de mettre un doigt sur la résistance.

Soudain, il ressentit comme une présence. Il se retourna rapidement. Un sourire déforma son visage renfermé. Fixant le coin de la pièce, là où il avait senti la présence, il se concentra. Mais rien. Le ki qu'il avait ressenti une demi-seconde s'était évaporée comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Il n'était pas fou pourtant. Il était sûr de l'avoir perçu.

\- Nous allons faire qu'une bouchée de ces quelques humains obsolètes, déclara Nappa, qui jusqu'ici s'était contenté de manger et d'écouter. Ne sois pas si pressé, Végéta, nous les aurons.

Le roi finit par détourner la tête, poussant un soupir enragé. Il ignora la remarque de son bras droit, et reporta son attention sur le soldat qui lui faisait face. Sans même le regarder, il lui envoya une puissante boule d'énergie. L'instant d'après ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendre, sous les yeux terrorisés de deuxième soldat.

\- Assure toi de les trouver, misérable, à moi que tu ne préfères finir comme l'autre abruti. Tu fouilleras les zones 16, 17 et 18 et tu viendras me rendre ton rapport demain. Dégage maintenant.

Le guerrier déguerpit en moins de quelques secondes, après avoir hoché la tête et prononcé quelques bégaiements incompréhensifs.

Quelques mètres plus haut, coincée dans un conduit d'aération, tapie dans l'ombre, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Bulma essayait vainement de calmer les angoisses qui envahissaient son corps. Lentement, elle fit marche arrière, essayant d'oublier la désagréable impression d'avoir été repérée.

Elle avait failli ce soir. Elle avait baissé sa garde, et laissé entrevoir sa présence. Un instant de faiblesse, de peur qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Le roi l'avait vu, le roi l'avait senti. Elle en était _certaine_. Elle avait croisé son regard froid, et son corps semblait encore électrisé de ce contact.

Elle ne devait pas traîner dans le coin. Si elle se faisait attraper à rôder dans les couloirs à une heure pareille, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle devait se dépêcher, passer l'information et continuer comme si de rien n'était.

Rebroussant chemin, elle sortit de la grille, après avoir vérifié qu'elle était seule. Empruntant le même chemin qu'à son arrivée, ses muscles poussés par la peur d'être repérée et l'excitation de pouvoir aider ses amis restés au front, elle pressa le pas.

Au détour du couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec un soldat ennemi. Butant contre son torse musclé, elle chuta sur le sol. A quelques secondes de l'impact, son assaillant la retint par le poignet.

 _Merde_.

Et pas n'importe lequel, de maudit singe.

 _Nappa_. Le fidèle bras droit de sa majesté.

Elle était finie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à rôder dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Ce n'est pas très sûr pour une jolie demoiselle comme toi …

Elle déglutit lentement, sa peur dessinée sur ses traits.

\- Je … Je me suis perdue ! Toutes mes excuses, seigneur, je ne voulais pas vous importuner …

Le guerrier sourit lentement, tirant le poignet pour la faire pivoter vers lui.

\- C'est un joli visage que tu as … Et d'après ta robe légère aux couleurs reconnaissables, je dirais que tu es une courtisane … Et bien, dis-moi ton nom, petite souris.

Tétanisée par la peur, totalement ankylosée, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle laissa ses lèvres remuer d'elles-mêmes pour répondre à la question du soldat.

\- Bu-… Bunny, balbutia-t-elle.

...

\- Et bien Bunny, déclara-t-il en la laissant retomber sur le sol, tu as de la chance ! Je suis de bonne humeur, et ton visage est plutôt agréable à regarder … Je te laisse partir ! Rejoins vite le quartier des putes, que je vienne te rendre visite un peu plus tard.

Il ricana et elle hocha la tête en le remerciant de sa gentillesse. Alors qu'elle se relevait lentement, se massant le poignet, lui adressant un sourire candide niais, elle lui passa à côté, et pressa le pas pour reprendre son chemin et rejoindre le fameux quartier.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle bifurque à l'intersection du couloir, elle sentit son regard qui la matait sans retenue. Elle se mordit rageusement la lèvre. _Manquait plus que lui …_

* * *

Assise au fond d'une pièce aux allures de chambre miteuse, cachée dans la salle d'eau crasseuse, Bulma triturait des boutons circulaires, essayant de trouver la fréquence radio de la résistance. Près de la porte de la chambre, son amie, Lunch, qui s'était également portée volontaire pour infiltrer l'ennemi, gardait la porte.

Son amie tourna la tête, croisant son regard apeuré. Elle lui fit un sourire assuré, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la surveillance des environs. Personne ne devait les surprendre en train de communiquer des informations précieuses aux résistants.

Un léger grésillement indiqua à Bulma qu'elle avait trouvé la fréquence. Appuyant sur le bouton d'enregistrement, elle fit passer le premier message.

\- Ici agent 7 ! Me recevez-vous, je répète, me recevez-vous ? J'ai des informations importantes à communiquer.

La réponse ne tarda pas à lui parvenir, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ici agent 2 ! Tout va bien ? Nous t'écoutons !

La jeune femme sourit en reconnaissant la voix de Krillin. Derrière la sienne, elle pouvait entendre les murmures de Son Goku, inquiet pour elle et pour Lunch.

\- Tout va bien. J'ai appris que le macaque allait attaquer les zones 16, 17 et 18. Il est furieux de ne vous avoir toujours pas trouvé.

Elle ferma un court instant les yeux, se rappelant la désagréable impression du regard de Nappa sur son corps. La nausée lui prit.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous faire parvenir des informations encore longtemps … Ils ont compris qu'il y a un espion. Ce soir, j'ai failli me faire découvrir.

Ce fut la voix de Goku qui lui répondit.

\- Je t'en supplie, fais attention, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne vous chercher. On ne devrait plus faire long maintenant. Il nous manque plus que deux Dragon Ball. Pas facile de les chercher sans ton radar …

Elle pouffa de rire, mais Lunch lui fit rapidement écourter la conversation. Bulma raccrocha vite, planqua l'appareil dans le trou sous les toilettes, et s'approcha de son amie. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur la patronne du quartier rouge, qui souriait sordidement.

\- Bonne nouvelle mes petites garces, gloussa-t-elle. L'occasion pour l'une de vous de faire carrière ce soir !

Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard alarmé.

\- Le roi Végéta veut se choisir une nouvelle courtisane ! Il m'a dit de lui apporter ses plus gros poissons. Et vous avez été choisies !

* * *

A quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin, un guerrier à la tenue ridiculement orange tournait en rond. Son amie était dans les entrailles du loup, dans le palais de l'envahisseur, à se pavaner et à se démener pour les aider.

Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il se prenait la tête avec le conseil de la rébellion, perdait du temps à débattre avec eux, essayant de les convaincre de secourir la scientifique. Mais ils étaient intransigeants, et Goku n'avait pas l'âme d'un politicien.

C'étaient eux qui avaient approuvés l'idée stupide de Bulma. Le guerrier n'avait rien pu faire, juste se lamenter et s'énerver. Il n'était pas question de faire marche-arrière. C'était une opération-suicide, comme ils l'avaient dit. Et elle assumait totalement la décision qu'elle avait prise.

Bulma Brief était désormais morte aux yeux du la rébellion.

Sans le soutien de la jeune femme, la guerre était perdue d'avance.

Et Goku comptait bien la sauver des griffes du loup. Elle seule savait comment renverser l'envahisseur.

* * *

 _Hola ! Me voilà enfin avec quelques chose sur le fandom, depuis le temps que je lis ici. Le premier chapitre est assez court, et assez vite mis dans la situation, j'espère que vous ne vous être pas perdus._  
 _Pour les quelques incohérences, les réponses seront répondues dans le chapitre suivant, qui sera surtout un chapitre explicatif. Et puis, très vite, nous renterons dans le vif du sujet._  
 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fera plaisir de savoir que je suis soutenue pour la suite de cette histoire.  
Bisous et à bientôt 3_


	2. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**Jusqu'à la toute fin.**

 **...**

* * *

 _Dragon Ball ne m'appartient pas, et ses personnages non plus. Je ne fais qu'écrire une futile historie sur quelques uns des protagonistes de cet univers._

* * *

...

Ce matin-là, il pleuvait des cordes. L'orage avait grondé toute la nuit, et la tempête ne semblait pas pressée de s'en aller. Ce matin-là, les mines étaient grisées, les cernes marqués, les esprits renfermaient, et l'on ne pouvait que difficilement attribuer ce fait à la pluie redondante.

Encore somnolent, Son Goku s'était nonchalamment assis au milieu d'une armée de bons-à-rien. Il écoutait distraitement les conversations pimentées. Il plongeait son regard dans une vieille carte de la terre, et étudiait avec intérêt chaque petite parcelle de papier abimé. Bien qu'il ne puisse rivaliser avec l'esprit scientifique de son amie prisonnière, il tentait néanmoins de lui rendre honneur.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il repensa à son amie. Il imaginait son sourire, il entendait son rire partout où il allait, ricochant sur les murs abimés du quartier général. Lorsqu'il s'endormait, il l'entendait le sermonner, ou le féliciter. Quand il mangeait, il la voyait lever les yeux aux ciels. Tel un fantôme du passé, un souvenir qu'on tentait d'effacer. Il ne supportait pas de faire comme si son sacrifice était vain.

Il voulait que Bulma revienne. Tout simplement.

Sa meilleure amie lui manquait définitivement. Et Goku savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui venir en aide. Comme il n'avait pas de plan pour le moment, et pas assez de puissance pour défier le roi envahisseur, la seule chose utile qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment était de ne pas trépasser stupidement.

Alors, il étudiait cette stupide carte, mémorisant la localisation des ennemis, marquant d'une croix rouge les zones désormais asservies. Selon les informations de la scientifique, les prochaines zones attaquées, les 16, 17 et 18, étaient très peu peuplée. Les quelques villages éparpillés avaient presque tous été désertés à l'arrivée de l'armée saiyan. Les plus courageux étaient restés terrés chez eux. Les autres étaient morts en tentant de rallier la côte. On ne pouvait plus rien pour eux.

Goku soupira. Le QG était en sécurité pour le moment. Caché au cœur des montagnes de la petite péninsule reliant le continent, les ennemis n'avaient pas encore mis la main sur l'abri de fortune de la résistance. Ils étaient sains et saufs pour le moment, mais le guerrier ne donnait pas cher de leur peau s'ils se faisaient attraper.

Il devait retourner s'entrainer.

Mais au lieu de cela, il était obligé de prendre part à ces stupides conseils, qui décidaient de l'avenir de la rébellion. Il n'en n'avait que faire lui, de la rébellion. Il voulait devenir plus fort et sauver Bulma. Ensuite, peut-être, ils auraient une chance de gagner la guerre. Et de récupérer leur planète.

\- Nous devons aller repousser l'ennemi ! Les zones 16, 17 et 18 sont certes très peu habitée, mais elles sont très exploitables ! Et puis, nous aurons un avantage sur le terrain avec les marais et les montagnes, avait dit le sergent John, chef des forces militaires.

\- Au contraire, il nous faut éviter le plus possible les combats. Que ferions-nous si nous envoyions nos meilleurs guerriers sur place, et qu'ils nous attaquent par surprise ? Même si mademoiselle Brief nous a fabriqué de fabuleux gadget pour cacher notre ki et camoufler nos odeurs, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri des regards, avait renchéri la scientifique River, et fidèle amie de Bulma.

Et voilà que les débats recommençaient. Goku poussa un long soupir, s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil en cuir rouge, fermant un instant les yeux. Il finit même par s'assoupir un instant, car lorsque le coup de pied discret de Krillin, qui comme lui était forcé d'assister aux rassemblements, le réveilla, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Monsieur Son, reprit River, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il soupira. Pour le moment, la seule pensée sensée qu'il avait été pour son estomac qui se réveillait lentement. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je commencerai à m'intéresser à ces stupidités de réunions lorsque nous élaborerons un plan pour sauver Bulma. En attendant, je retourne m'entrainer.

Il se leva, quittant avec regret le confort de sa chaise rembourrée. Krillin l'imita, et sans rien ajouter de plus, il suivit son ami.

Une fois la porte claquée derrière eux, ils prirent en silence la direction du réfectoire. Cependant, ils se firent très vite rattraper par le Docteur Song qui leur sourit gentiment.

\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Bulma ? Tout se passe bien …. là-bas ?

Son visage marqué par les âges se tordit légèrement, sous les traits de son angoisse. Elle baissa doucement les yeux. Tout comme Goku et Krillin, elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa consœur. Elle non plus n'avait pas approuvé la mission suicide de la bleuté.

\- Oui ! Tout va bien pour elle ! Elle se réjouit de revenir parmi nous ! sourit assurément Goku.

Des traits détendus se dessinèrent sur le visage de River, et elle soupira, soulagée.

\- Dès que nous aurons un plan, nous irons la délivrer. J'ai promis à son père de veiller sur elle, je ne laisserai pas ces sales macaques abimer son joli visage.

Apaisée, la vieille scientifique accompagna les deux guerriers jusqu'au réfectoire. Puis, elle bifurqua vers son laboratoire. Elle aussi avait beaucoup de travail, si elle voulait pouvoir aider Bulma.

Assis à table, avec de quoi régaler une légion d'une centaine d'homme devant eux, Krillin lançait un regard sceptique à son ami qui s'empiffrait.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as menti ? Tu as entendu comme moi … Bulma risque de se faire prendre à l'heure où on discute … Elle risque sans arrêt sa vie pour nous permettre d'avoir une longueur d'avance.

Goku reposa l'énorme morceau de viande qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir. Il fit un sourire mal assuré.

\- Parce que c'est Bulma, non ? Quoi qu'il arrive, elle trouvera toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. Je crois en elle. Et dans quelques temps, elle sera assise à côté de nous, et elle nous criera dessus car on aura encore cassé les robots qu'elle nous a construit pour s'entrainer !

Krillin éclata de rire en imaginant la scène, très vite rejoint par son ami.

Enfermé dans ce QG aux allures de prison doré, sans avoir vu le soleil depuis une éternité, leurs rires sonnaient faux.

* * *

Dans l'air flottait un délicat et agréable parfum fleuri. Si l'on suivait avec malice les effluves naïves, on en entendait presque le rire cristallin des demoiselles qui prenait leur bain. Si l'on continuait jusqu'au bout de ce couloir parfumé, le bruit des éclaboussures et les éclats de rires légers nous faisait rêver.

Amusée, Bulma gloussait doucement, secouant la tête pour éviter la gerbe d'eau qui menaçait de lui tremper le minois. Elle répliqua de toute ses forces, éclaboussant l'air étonné de Lunch.

\- Je t'ai eue, s'écria Bulma en éclatant de rire.

Son amie leva les yeux aux ciels, essuyant les gouttes tentatrices du dos de sa main. Puis elle tira la langue, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière et de s'immerger totalement. Elle tenta de s'emparer de la main de Bulma pour l'attirer avec elle dans les profondeurs de la piscine extérieure.

Celle-ci sourit doucement, tout en s'avançant lentement à son tour. Elle se stoppa tout de même un instant, juste pour remettre en place une de ces rebelles mèches, celle-ci ayant quitté le strict linge qu'elle avait enroulé autour de sa tignasse indomptable.

\- Pourquoi caches-tu sans cesse tes cheveux ? soupira Lunch. C'est un tel gâchis …

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, maugréa la scientifique. Les saiyans n'ont pas l'air d'aimer l'exotisme …

Lunch pouffa de rire, en s'approchant de Bulma. Soudain, elle saisit le bout de tissu qui dépassait, et tira énergiquement dessus, libérant la chevelure de son amie.

\- Et bien moi, je l'aime ton exotisme, et au diable les saiyans ! chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

La bleuté lui rendit son sourire, non sans jeter un regard en arrière vers les autres femmes de la pièce, et frissonna en entendant quelques insultes à son égard.

Elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention et de passer outre.

Après tout, elles étaient venues pour se détendre. Dans un monde comme le leur, où elle se battait à chaque instant pour permettre à la résistance de gagner, elles avaient bien le droit de prendre un peu de temps pour penser à autres choses.

L'eau chaude du bain apaisait les esprits tourmentés, et la douce senteur ambiante avait de quoi ravir les plus difficiles.

Tout en nageant lentement, elles s'éloignèrent de l'autre groupe de fille, sans leur accorder le plaisir de répondre à leurs injures.

Le silence s'était fait, et seul le remoud des vagues venait troubler ce moment. Tout était si calme.

\- Dis Bulma …

Lunch prit la parole, tirant la concernée de la longue reflexion dans laquelle elle s'était plongée. Elle tourna la tête vers elle. Personne ne pouvait les entendre depuis ici, aucun risque de s'appeler par leurs vrais prénoms.

\- Qu'est ce que tu feras lorsque nous serons libres à nouveau ? La _toute_ première chose ?

Bulma prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, passant une main sous son menton.

\- Je pense que … j'irai faire du shopping, gloussa-t-elle. Pis je continuerai à inventer des trucs génialissimes, je vivrai jusqu'à en avoir marre et je ne regretterai rien !

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, soupirant. Elle n'en avait aucune idée de celle que ferait quand les envahisseurs serait partis. Peut-être qu'elle en profiterait pour se marier avec Yamcha. Le couple fêtait bientôt ces 15 ans de vie commune, et de tous ces amis restés au front, il était celui qui lui manquait le plus …

Elle coupa court ses pensées, pour éviter de sombrer dans l'angoisse et la déprime.

\- Et toi ?

La blonde lui répondit du tac-au-tac.

\- Je ferai un tour de monde ! Tenshinhan me l'avait promis ! Alors, quand les temps sont durs, ici, ou que je dois faire … des choses … qui sont contraires à mes habitudes, je pense à sa promesse !

Bulma sourit, se souvenant des sentiments de son amie à l'égard du guerrier. Elle entortilla une de ses mèches autour de son doigt, tout en réfléchissant.

\- On va se sortir d'ici, c'est sûr ! Bientôt, ce cauchemar ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !

Lunch sourit et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais la porte du fond s'ouvrit sur la patronne, Edrys. Grosse et joufflue comme à son habitude, affublée d'une tenue terrienne qui ne lui seyait guère, elle abordait son regard sordide. Le même qu'elle avait eu la veille lorsqu'elle avait annoncé aux deux femmes qu'elles étaient dans les choisies pour " l'élection " de la nouvelle courtisane du roi.

Aujourd'hui, le sujet n'avait pas été abordé. L'idée ne leur avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, et elles priaient toutes deux pour que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague. Mais elles ne craignaient rien. Dans la brochette de fille présente, il y en avait des bien mieux qu'elles. De misérables terriennes aux corps fins. Elles avaient juste à faire profil bas.

Rapidement, les deux espionnes sortirent de la piscine, s'enroulant dans ses tissus fins, pour écouter ce qu'Edrys avait à dire.

\- Le roi passera à 21h ce soir, dans le salon principal ! Il est très occupé, n'osez même pas arriver en retard.

Elle jeta un regard froid à l'assemblée, avant de ricaner.

\- L'heureuse élue repartira avec lui et tâchera de le satisfaire. Les autres retourneront au service des guerriers de second niveau. Désolée, petites garces, mais ce soir, il n'y en aura qu'une !

Donnant les dernières informations, conseillant certaines tenues, certaines coiffures et certains maquillages, au gout de sa majesté, elle finit par dissiper le rassemblement en agitant sa main crochue.

\- Ah, Bunny, reprit-elle.

Bulma se retourna, sentant son cœur s'envoler alors que la patronne l'attirait à part, sous les regards intrigués.

\- Cache-moi cette affreuse tignasse que tu te coltines ! Je ne voudrais pas que le roi puisse croire que j'ai délibérément voulu me moquer de lui … Je t'ai choisie seulement parce qu'il me manquait une dernière fille. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux !

La mégère renifla avec dédain, et sans rien ajouter de plus, quitta la salle, où quelques filles s'affairaient d'ores et déjà.

Poussant un soupir agacé, Bulma rejoignit Lunch en lui répétant les mots de la marâtre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte.

Plus que quelques heures pour se préparer.

* * *

Assis sur son trône d'or et d'argent, Végéta regardait la grande salle vide devant lui, un brin agacé. Un tas de cendre encore fumant à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée attestait de la violence dont il avait fait preuve lorsque ses guerriers étaient venus au rapport.

La fouille des zones 16, 17 et 18 n'avait rien donné. Toujours aucune trace de ces maudits résistants.

Il baissa les yeux, remarquant un petit cafard qui avait eu l'audace de glisser sur ses accoudoirs. Il le regarda grimper quelques secondes, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Trop réfléchir donnait la migraine, et le roi se plaignait depuis quelques jours d'affreux maux de têtes. Il ne dormait plus, et son humeur semblait plus massacrante qu'à l'habitude.

Ainsi, il avait massacré sa dernière partenaire, et réduit en cendres bons nombres de stupides guerriers qui ne lui apportait aucune foutue bonne nouvelle. Il ne rêvait que d'une seule et unique chose : qu'on lui rapporte la tête du traitre Kakarotto et de tous les stupides humains à ses côtés.

Ivre de colère, Végéta abattit sa main gantée sur le pauvre insecte rampant. Il y eut un léger craquement suivi du silence angoissant. Le roi soupira, se leva et jeta ses gants souillés sur le sol. Il frotta ses mains entre elles, avant de les passer sur son visage pour essayer d'y voir pour clair dans le fil de ses pensées.

Torturé et agacé, il n'arrivait plus à trouver quelque chose qui lui occupait suffisamment l'esprit. Il était le roi des saiyans, le plus fort des guerriers de l'univers. Mais être le puissant avait aussi son lot de malheur. Il ne trouvait pas d'adversaires à sa hauteur, et de tous ces problèmes, c'était bien celui qui l'embêtait le plus.

Bien entendu, la traque de son compagnon d'arme corrompu l'avait tenu occupé pendant quelques longues semaines, mais le jeu du chat et de la souris de l'amusait plus. Le traitre ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, et dès que Végéta mettrait la main sur lui, il retomberait dans l'ennui de son quotidien.

Se saisissant d'une nouvelle paire de gant sur un des meubles au fond de la salle, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû tuer sa compagne à cause de cette stupide remarque déplacée. Elle ne brillait certes pas d'intelligence, mais elle faisait office d'un très bon défouloir.

Bah. Edrys lui avait promis bien mieux. Et il en avait bien besoin.

* * *

Bulma observait son visage dans le miroir, poussant un soupir désabusé. Le reflet lui rendait l'image d'une jeune et belle femme au regard de braise, à l'intensité de l'océan et aux couleurs du firmament éclairé. Ses pommettes saillantes légèrement rosée et son petit nez en trompette. Baissant les yeux, laissant le ciel dans son regard se voiler de nuage de tristesse, elle se saisit d'un large ruban noir et rassembla ses cheveux pour les camoufler sous le tissu.

Quelques mèches tombèrent sur son grand front, mais elle cessa de se battre. A quoi bon ? Elle n'en avait que faire, elle, si le roi s'offusquait de cette particularité. Elle se leva, passa lentement la main sur le fond de sa robe, chassant quelques plis inexistants.

Les deux terriennes prenaient un malin plaisir à choisir chaque soir les mêmes tenues. Bulma avait opté pour une jolie nuisette légèrement transparente, bleu nuit, avec de petites paillettes. Le céruléen mettait en valeur ses yeux, comme lui avait assuré la blonde, tandis qu'elle choisissant le même modèle en rose pâle. Elles avaient éclaté de rire.

Puis Lunch l'avait laissée, lorsque la scientifique lui mentit, prétextant le besoin de se ressourcer avant de rencontrer le roi. Désormais seule, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer sa première rencontre avec le macaque.

D'abord lorsqu'il avait débarqué sur Terre, un an plus tôt. Au départ, Goku, représentant saiyan au sein de l'espère humaine, au service de la monarchie depuis son plus jeune âge l'avait accueilli et traité comme il le devait. Comme le roi qu'il était. Bulma l'avait côtoyé sans jamais vraiment lui parler. Elle assistait aux réunions, donnait son avis quand son ami le lui demandait. Et ça s'en était tenu là.

Ce ne devait être qu'une visite de courtoisie, oui. Mais Végéta avait tant aimé la Terre qu'il avait décidé de la coloniser pour fonder une nouvelle Vegetasei. Goku s'y était immédiatement opposé. Il s'était attaché aux terriens, à leurs douceurs et à leurs mœurs, et refuser de prendre part dans ce génocide.

C'est ainsi qu'avait débuté la guerre. Le faible guerrier qui tenait tête à un roi bien plus puissant que lui. Alors, pour éviter de se faire massacrer et protéger le plus de personnages, il avait fui.

C'est Bulma qui avait eu l'idée d'infiltrer le camp ennemi. Lunch l'avait dans son projet démentiel, et c'était sans peine qu'elles s'étaient faite passée pour des courtisanes un peu nunuche, récoltant et communiquant le plus d'informations à leurs alliés.

Le roi Végéta s'entêtait à vouloir faire tomber la tête de Goku, espérant faire tomber la résistance. Mais il n'avait toujours pas compris. La vraie cheffe de la résistance était juste là, sous son nez. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main et la saisir.

Bulma poussa un long soupir, secouant la tête pour éviter de trop réfléchir. Elle mit une dernière touche de rouge à lèvres, quand les 21h sonnèrent.

Merde.

Elle était en retard. Elle allait se faire tru-ci-der.

Elle abandonna ses affaires sur le meuble, et courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine au lieu indiqué par Edrys. Elle priait tous les dieux pour que le roi ne soit pas encore là … Elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer, ne surtout pas se faire remarquer.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour arriver en vue du salon. Avisant la porte arrière, entendant des discussions en provenance de la pièce, elle se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Les autres filles étaient toutes là, en petits groupe, discutant discrètement. Le roi était au fond de la pièce et s'entretenait avec Edrys. Pour le moment, personne ne semblait s'être rendue compte de son retard. Elle effleura la main de Lunch pour lui signifier sa présence, et celle-ci lui fit un sourire nerveux, ne cessant pas de jeter des regards alarmés vers Végéta.

\- Bunny ! claqua la voix de la mégère.

Bulma crut défaillir, et elle se retourna lentement, n'osant à peine regarder sa supérieure dans les yeux. Elle était morte.

\- Te rends-tu de l'affront que tu me fais ? Arriver ainsi en retard …, railla-t-elle, pour l'humilier encore plus.

Quelques gloussements amusés firent écho aux paroles d'Edrys, et la jeune femme se mordit furieusement les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répliquer sauvagement.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota légèrement Bulma, serrant les poings si fort qu'elle s'ouvrit la paume de ses mains avec ses ongles.

\- Qu'as-tu dis, ingrate ?

La femme s'était rapprochée et elle avait jeté sur elle un regard des plus glacials.

\- Je suis désolée, articula plus lentement la bleuté.

Edrys ricana bruyamment, se tournant vers le roi qui avait lui aussi posé son regard sur la pauvre femme.

\- Ces terriens, qu'ils sont pitoyables.

\- Terriens, tu dis ? Intéressant …

Le regard de Végéta ne l'avait pas quitté, ardent, brûlant d'une intensité et d'un intérêt nouveau. Lentement, Bulma releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, noirs comme l'enfer et froids comme le pire des hivers. Quelque chose se réveilla en elle, mais elle s'interdit de détourner les yeux.

Le roi finit par s'avancer vers elle. Elle n'esquissa même pas un mouvement de recul. S'il voulait la tuer, elle n'aurait pas le temps de tenter de s'enfuir. S'il voulait la battre, elle n'aurait qu'à tendre l'autre joue, attendant que son courroux cesse. Elle n'avait pas peur. Il était roi, et elle était courtisane. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Son heure viendrait.

Au lieu de ça, il s'empara simplement du ruban dans ses cheveux, le tirant pour dévoiler ces cheveux d'un bleu azur flamboyant dévaler sur épaule.

 _Le jeu du chat et de la souris._

Edrys eut un cri de surprise et s'approcha vivement. Elle agita rapidement ses mains, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Végéta, qui ne quittait pas Bulma des yeux.

\- Voyons, seigneurs, j'ai bien mieux à vous proposer que cette vulgaire terrienne avec sa tare génétique. Tenez, prenez Eurus, par exemple, elle est ce qu-…

\- Tais-toi Edrys. Je n'ai que faire de tes babillements.

Le saiyan se saisit d'une des mèches bleutées de la jeune femme, et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Puis, il fit un sourire sordide qui glaça le sang de sa victime.

\- C'est elle que je veux.

Il se détourna, souriant perversement à la patronne.

\- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que j'aimais l'exotisme ?

Le sang de Bulma ne fit qu'un tour. Son cœur s'arrêta.

 _Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main et la saisir._

* * *

 _Yo. Chapitre 2. J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez des reviews ! Ca fait plaisir ! 3_

 _Pour clarifier un peu les choses, Goku n'est pas (encore) en couple avec Chichi, et Gohan n'est donc jamais né. Les guerriers qui défendent la terre sont donc les mêmes que dans l'anime, à l'exception de Gohan, et de Végéta qui est méchant ;3;_

 _J'espère à avoir réussi à placer un peu l'intrigue dans ce chapitre là. La traîtrise de Goku, pouruqoi Bulma est devenu concubine, etc etc. J'ai aussi essayé de mettre en place quelques personnages plus ou moins pour la suite de l'histoire ( Lunch, River, Edrys etc )_

 _J'espère que tout est clair, si vous avez des questions je vous répondrai avec plaisir !_

 _Merci de me soutenir et à bientôt pour la suite._

 _Isaodra-art._


	3. Les ailes de l'oiseau bleu

**Jusqu'à la toute fin.**

 **...**

* * *

 _Dragon Ball ne m'appartient, et ses personnages non plus. Je ne fais qu'écrire une futile histoire sur quelques un des protagonistes de cet univers._

* * *

 _Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font extrêmement plaisir, et je suis contente d'être soutenue pour cette histoire !_

 _ **AmbroseGraves** : Ne t'en fais pas ! Je trouve que leur relation se rapproche énormément d'un frère et d'une soeur, et perso si j'apprend que ma soeur ou mon frère est dans ce genre de situation, je péterai un cable exactement comme lui hahaha ! Il n'y aura donc aucun Goku x Bulma, uniquement du Végéta x Bulma ( c'est ce qu'on aime c: ) _  
_Et oui, c'est bel et bien un clin d'œil à DW hahaha ! Une vieille scientifique très amical, je t'avoue que j'ai pas réfléchi longtemps pour le nom !_

 _ **Ange** : Je pense que ce chapitre répondra en partie à tes questions, héhéhé ! _

_**sukisuzukipuki** : Bulma a une trentaine d'année, et l'âge de Végéta reste inconnu. Peut-être que Bulma le lui demandera, un jour c: _

_Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Enjoy le chapitre 3 !_

* * *

...

Le temps s'arrêta un instant, les secondes se prolongèrent et tout sembla se figer autour d'elle. D'abord vint l'incompréhension, l'incapacité à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Réduite au silence, soumise face à son faible esprit, forcée de réentendre les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

 _C'est celle que je veux._

Puis elle prit conscience de ses paroles. Alors vint la peur, l'angoisse s'immisçant lentement dans ses veines, comme le pire des poisons, la faisant sienne. Sa gorge se serra, son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration se suspendit. Non, impossible. Elle avait sûrement mal compris.

Le silence tomba, accentuant le mauvais pressentiment de Bulma. Relevant lentement la tête, craignant d'y lire l'affreuse vérité dans le regard des autres, elle croisa les yeux du roi des saiyans, froid comme la glace, noir comme l'enfer, allant jusqu'à lui glacer le sang.

 _C'était impossible._

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ; un stupide et extrêmement désagréable cauchemar. Bientôt, elle se réveillerait aux côtés de Yamcha, et continuerait sa petite vie bien tranquille là ou elle l'avait pensée.

Puis tout lui revint en tête. L'invasion saiyan, son rôle d'espionne, la résistance… C'était tout simplement impossible. Sa place était à la tête de la rébellion, pas dans le lit du roi des extraterrestres. Même si elle avait d'elle-même décidé de jouer la fille de joie, une solution facile pour avoir des réponses rapidement sans éveiller les soupçons, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle aurait dû maintenir le rôle dans de tels circonstances.

Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche-arrière maintenant, et le roi avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Elle ne pouvait refuser, sous peine de se faire tuer. Elle allait devoir serrer les dents, et offrir son corps à la personne qu'elle exécrait le plus au monde.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu plantée là, idiote ? chuchota Edrys, alors que le roi s'éloignait lentement. Dégage d'ici maintenant !

Bulma sursauta, et se mordit les lèvres. Incapable de faire un pas en avant, elle en fit deux pour se prouver le contraire. Elle s'empêcha de regarder Lunch, mais l'angoisse de son amie était aussi palpable que le sien.

 _Elle était bel et bien dans le pétrin._

Et tandis qu'elle quittait le luxueux salon, fixant désormais avec insistance le dos de son roi, elle entendait derrière les murmures intrigués, et les quelques rires qui fusaient. Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle gardait la tête haute, l'esprit vif, élaborant mille solutions pour s'en sortir sans mourir. Mais la jeune femme devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante.

Végéta lui, marchait en tête de cortège, inconscient des multiples tourments auxquelles était prise sa proie. Dans ses mains le ruban noir de sa nouvelle courtisane, qu'il avait gardé sans s'en rendre compte. Au détour d'un couloir, il finit par se retourner, fixant l'humaine avec un regard froid. Elle lui rendit son regard, et il haussa un sourcil.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches supplémentaires, ils passèrent par une grande arche renforcée, et Bulma en déduisit qu'il s'agissait des appartements du roi. Traversant un large couloir aux portes multiples donnant sur différentes pièces, il poussa la plus grande, et s'engouffra sans un regard en arrière dans sa luxueuse suite.

Au moment même où la jeune femme passa le pas de porte, et qu'elle se refermait derrière elle, elle sentit une force agressive la pousser en arrière. Elle buta contre le mur, les mains du roi la soutenant par le cou.

La cloison contre laquelle elle était maintenant était froide et elle frissonna lentement. Végéta lui lançait un regard des plus noirs, et la bleutée ne sut pas si son heure était venue, ou s'il voulait déjà la mettre dans ses draps.

Au loin, l'orage grondait à nouveau, et les grillons chantonnaient doucement.

\- Ton nom.

Elle déglutit lentement.

\- B-… Bunny …

Un sourire sordide se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il relâcha un minimum sa prise sur le cou de porcelaine de la belle. Il ne fallait pas la tuer maintenant, quel gâchis.

\- Dis-moi, petite souris, ne serions-nous pas déjà rencontrés par le passé ? Ton visage d'agneau effrayé me rappelle quelques doux souvenirs …

Les yeux de Bulma s'écarquillèrent, et elle sentit son cœur se tordre.

\- Je … Je suis désolée, majesté, je ne me … souviens pas de vous avoir déjà … rencontré.

A ces mots, il la relâcha, abordant une mine sombre. Il la jugea du regard, et se détourna d'elle, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Il lâcha un grognement agacé.

Au sol, la jeune femme reprenait des bouffées excessives d'airs frais, essayant de calmer sa peur et son cœur, sa respiration qui s'affolait au moindre mouvement.

\- Esclave !

Une silhouette légère surgit de l'ombre, et la demandée se présenta devant le roi.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir. Occupe-toi d'elle, apprend lui le nécessaire. Si elle me déçoit, je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable.

Claquant des doigts, il laissa un énième sourire sadique se dessiner sur son visage, avant de s'éloigner des deux femmes, en direction de la pièce qui semblait être la salle de bain.

Ce fut seulement lorsque le bruit de l'eau tombante résonna que la pression redescendit d'un coup. La petite servante s'approcha de la scientifique à terre, et l'aida à se relever. Elles ressortirent par une petite porte au fond de la chambre, donnant sur une petite pièce ajointante.

Désormais à l'abri et loin de _son_ regard glacial, Bulma étouffa quelques sanglots, laissant les larmes dévaler le long de ses joues rosies. La petite femme s'accroupit vers elle, et lui sourit doucement.

\- Ne pleure pas, il déteste ça … Dis moi comment tu t'appelles …

Elle releva le regard vers la servante

\- Je ... Je m'appelle Bunny … Et … toi ?

\- Chichi !

Elle lui sourit, et la scientifique sécha ses larmes pour répondre à son sourire. Chichi s'éloigna pour se saisir d'un pichet d'eau, et Bulma en profita pour l'observer légèrement.

La servante avait un charmant visage, et un sourire vraiment réconfortant. Un petit nez recourbé, des traits tirés et un regard bienveillant, aux couleurs de la nuit. Ses cheveux ailes de corbeau étaient retenus dans un chignon serré, et elle abordait une tenue céruléenne. _Les couleurs du roi._

La noiraude lui tendit un verre d'eau, et s'assit sur le petit canapé au fond de la pièce. L'autre femme vint la rejoindre, après avoir avalé d'un coup le liquide translucide.

\- Tu vas un peu mieux ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal !

Elle hocha la tête, nettement plus apaisé, lui rendant même un petit sourire.

\- Si ça ne t'embête pas, je vais juste t'apprendre les quelques ficelles du métier en premier lieu.

Bulma hocha la tête.

\- Ton rôle à toi ne consiste pas juste à batifoler dans ses draps. Tu es, comme il dit souvent en se moquant, une esclave évoluée. Ton service commence à 18h. S'il rentre de son entrainement, tu devras le soigner et l'aider à enlever son armure. S'il veut boire, tu lui porteras son verre. S'il veut que tu le rejoignes dans son lit, tu te plieras à ces désirs.

Très vite, elle commençait à se sentir dépassée, mais elle écoutait Chichi avec attention.

\- Je prendrai mon tour de garde à 8h tapante. Il faut profiter de l'absence du roi pendant la journée pour tenir la propreté des appartements, préparer ses repas à l'avance, et être là s'il revient plus tôt. Mais ça, c'est mon travail.

Elle sourit doucement.

\- Toi, tu devrais profiter pour te reposer la journée. Le roi peut être vraiment capricieux, la nuit, et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne sois pas endormie quand il aura besoin de toi …

Chichi fit une pause, repassant dans sa tête chaque petit détail qui lui avait peut-être échappé. Elle servit deux verres d'eau, en tendit un à Bulma et but avidement le deuxième. Puis, elle reprit, doucement.

\- On ne peut pas sortir des appartements du roi …Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici, même une géante bibliothèque.

La noiraude se leva soudainement, invitant la scientifique à faire de même.

\- Ah, et ici, c'est notre chambre. Ce n'est pas très luxueux, mais il y a tout de même une salle de bain au fond …

Bulma jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Effectivement, il y avait une petite porte non loin de là, mais rien de très conséquent. La chambre en elle-même était assez petite, juste de quoi poser des matelas à même le sol, un petit bureau et une armoire aux gonds arrachés.

Il n'y qu'une fenêtre, à trois mètres de hauteur, trop petite pour s'y glisser, assez grande pour que la lumière de la lune levée s'y infiltre.

Chichi capta son regard et soupira. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, sentant l'appréhension de la nouvelle recrue.

\- Je t'ai préparé des vêtements, finit-elle doucement pour briser le silence, en pointant le lit. Comme servante du roi, nous sommes obligées de porter ses couleurs. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce bleu sied plutôt bien avec tes yeux et tes cheveux.

Elles pouffèrent un instant de rire, avant que la pièce ne sombre à nouveau dans le silence. Puis Chichi reprit. Décidément, elle semblait être assez bavarde.

\- Je vais m'occuper du roi ce soir, pour que tu puisses te reposer ! Il a l'air d'une humeur massacrante, je préférerais éviter de devoir voir ma nouvelle amie se faire déjà tuer …

Tandis que la jeune femme s'éloignait déjà en direction de la chambre du roi, qui devait à peine sortir de la douche, Bulma frissonna, et finit par prononcer quelques mots, la voix rauque.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à celle qui était … avant moi ?

La noiraude se stoppa, et se retourna légèrement pour sourire à la bleutée.

\- Il l'a tuée, fit-elle d'une voix blanche. Parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur se lui faire une remarque. C'est moi qui ait dû ramasser ses restes le lendemain matin …

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, et elle perdit son sourire chaleureux. Elle finit par se détourner, et s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, elle murmura tout de même quelques mots.

\- Puisses-tu trouver le sommeil, Bunny. A demain.

* * *

Goku n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Lunch les avait contactés en début de soirée, et les nouvelles étaient loin d'être bonne. La blonde avait appelé en pleine réunion du conseil, et l'annonce avait jeté un froid.

La situation critique, les avis unanimes. L'éminente scientifique était définitivement perdue.

River avait tout de même annoncé une bonne nouvelle ce soir, ce qui avait eu le mérite de réchauffer le cœur des plus déprimés. Bulma laissait derrière elle une ribambelle de papiers, de projets, d'invention, et parmi ces notes confuses se trouvait les plans d'un robot capable de venir à bout de ces maudits saiyans.

D'après la vieille femme, cependant, les plans n'étaient pas totalement complets, et elle travaillait activement, avec le reste de son équipe à la finalisation des croquis et à la construction d'un premier prototype. Même s'ils bossaient le plus vite possible, le projet ne serait pas prêt avant quelques semaines.

Goku soupira, priant mentalement pour que son amie tienne jusque-là. En attendant, il redoublait l'entrainement, certain qu'il arriverait à obtenir une puissance capable de surpasser Végéta. Leurs chances étaient faibles, mais il nourrissait tant d'espoirs…

Une douleur lancinante à son poignet le tira de ses pensées, et il regarda le petit tatouage imprimé dans le creux de son bras. En noir sur sa peau blanche, le logo de Capsule Corp était devenu l'insigne officiel de la rébellion. Du bout des doigts, il caressait le léger relief dû à l'encre accumulée. Inconsciemment, il souriait. Le conseil avait enfin accepté une des dernières idées de Bulma, et tous les membres de la rébellion s'était fait tatouer dans la nuit.

Elle aurait été fière d'eux, si elle avait été là.

Le guerrier se retourna dans sa couche miteuse, essayant vainement de trouver le sommeil. Au lieu de ça, il fixait le ciel étoilé, profitant de cet instant de paix avant la guerre.

 _Le calme avant la tempête._

* * *

Végéta, tranquillement installé dans son lit luxueux, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, ruminant sa vengeance encore et encore, il essayait de se souvenir pourquoi le visage de son nouvel oiseau en cage lui semblait familier. Agacé de ne pas trouver de solution à son problème, il grogna rageusement.

Dans sa main serrée, le ruban de Bulma qu'il porta à son nez, reniflant l'odeur sucrée et tentatrice de la jeune femme. Y trouvant là un peu de réconfort, il finit par sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil, non sans avoir enroulé les draps de soie autour de son corps musclé.

Trop réfléchir lui donnait la migraine.

Il finirait bien par se souvenir d'où est ce qu'il avait déjà vu sa nouvelle proie. En attendant, il allait s'amuser avec elle et la faire un peu chanter. Il essayait de deviner avec impatience la couleur de sa douleur lorsqu'il lui briserait les ailes, et qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'envoler.

 _Petit oiseau bleu incapable de voler finirait peut-être bien pas lui livrer ses jolis chants. ~_

* * *

 _Hop, chapitre 3 ! Un peu court, parce que je voulais éviter de trop trop surcharger avec toute la partie explicatif des taches de Bulma. Normalement, c'était le dernier chapitre ''informatif'', les prochains ont un peu plus d'actions, et des scènes très osées entre Bulma et Végéta ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, non ?_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme toujours, vos commentaires sont attendus avec impatience !_


End file.
